<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生年不满百 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917541">生年不满百</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生年不满百</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《生年不满百》</p><p> </p><p>我喝下一口热饮——花三十块钱买来的，然后忍不住蹙眉头。港式奶茶（菜单上说是）的味道稀薄而怪异，不难想象是超市一块钱的劣质奶茶粉用白开水冲出一大壶，从中倒出一小杯就成了我正在喝的饮料。景区的一切都是那么不可理喻。看在这间小店开着暖气的份上，或者说看在坐我对面的是个金发的漂亮女孩的份上，我压抑了胸中不断起伏的郁闷之情。<br/>先前我的眼睫毛结了层霜，涂了荧光闪粉一般晶亮，风一吹凉意便渗进眼底，此刻它们在暖气和二氧化碳的作用下融化成小水滴，不住地流落。<br/>这时对面的女孩突然朝我搭话。“您是本地人吗？”她以平仄的语调稍显笨拙地询问。我这才发现她是外国人——这不能怪我，她的金发偏向深茶色，像被发廊劣质的染发剂给伤害过，毛躁凌乱，过去我在我们那山旮旯的中学经常见到这样的头发。她的肌肤也不够白皙粉嫩，蒙着稍淡的柔软的小麦色，但是均匀而漂亮。“不，我是来旅游的。”我放慢语速回答她，同时心想：本地人大概不会特地来这种地方。她理解地点点头：“我也来旅游。一个人。您也是一个人吗？”这并不是什么让人乐意说出口的事情（至少对我而言），但我说：“是的，我一个人来旅游。”<br/>然后我们陷入沉默，各喝各的饮料。我用余光偷瞄她的饮料，深褐色，纸杯边缘沾着泡沫和凝固的脏印，大概是巧克力。我一边玩手机一边不抱什么热情地喝性价比极低的港式奶茶，喝到还剩大约三分之一时，金发女孩戴上口罩和手套离开了。她走后我莫名地对这个温暖的地方失去了所有眷恋，于是从羽绒服的侧袋里掏出雷锋帽，确认它罩住了我不中用的耳朵后，立即起身离开。</p><p> </p><p>晚上我入住一家平价旅馆，恰好撞上一个小旅行团，坐电梯时我被困在最里面，肉身与毛发的气味交杂而成的热流仿佛都扑到了我一个人脸上。要命的是我住八楼，他们住九楼，我不得不在电梯抵达楼层时一边道歉，一边在众目睽睽之下拖着行李箱从各种狭窄的缝隙间艰难地挤出去。<br/>之后的事情没什么可说的。洗漱完毕后，我把换洗的内衣裤晾到花洒上，开了排气扇让它呼啦呼啦地乱吹，中途还差点因为穿着一次性拖鞋而被满地湿气给滑倒。最后我躺在床上，伸出手关了所有的灯。黑暗中我没有想任何事情。</p><p> </p><p>第二天上午我去滑雪。坐缆车上半山腰时我与身旁的教练陷入了尴尬的囹圄，我并不是喜欢热闹的人，与陌生人相处时更是懒得说话，因此只是沉默地盯着脚下未经踩踏的平整雪地，此刻它们如同精细的湖盐，在淡金色的阳光下闪耀出细碎的亮光。稀零的白桦银装素裹，光秃的枝桠如同耆老之人颤巍巍伸出的皲裂双手，指甲划破冬末琉璃色的青空。<br/>到了半山腰，准备向下滑，教练告诉我，准备时必须先摆出刹车的动作。“一开始的时候慢，你才方便掌控全程的速度。”<br/>途径一个很陡的坡，我速度略快，一时间忘了刹住，教练连忙制止，让我尽量地将雪板后部向外突出。“滑雪要快很容易，”到了平坦的地方需要借助滑雪杖时他说，“难的是要慢下来。”我想，世界上确实有许多人，过多地追求快的速度，生怕短暂的、充满变数的人生填不满自己的欲求，于是一昧地迈开步伐朝前奔跑，最终却失去了对生活的掌控，并且失去了许多只有慢下来才可能看到的风景。<br/>一个半钟的教学结束后，教练向我要红包。我背囊里正好有一个，是先前用来搪塞黏人小孩的，现在正好掏出来给他。皱巴巴的、带着湿气的红包露出了五元人民币紫红色的一角。教练说您也太吝啬了，至少给一百吧？我说您不刷微博吗？我们广东人都给一块五块。最后我拗不过他，从钱包里抽出一张二十塞进他手心，他妥协了，笑着对我说句新年好，又开始四处走动寻找滑雪初学者。</p><p> </p><p>没想到下午我的双脚就因为滑雪而疼得不行，大概是用力过猛，又或者姿势不正确，总之前脚掌痛得难以行走。因此我取消了原定的行程，而改去附近的教堂。<br/>那确实是个景点，网上对它的评价却不高，因此我会去那里算是个意外。<br/>教堂外观并无太大描述的价值，无非是古朴的木壁，精致的花纹，椭圆或三角的塔顶以及上方纯白的十字架。每隔一会儿就会有一群白鸽在草地与教堂窗户间往返。所有教堂都饲养白鸽。游客（以女性和孩童为主）往往被哄骗，买上一包饲料去喂它们。我却想到了去年生日吃的烤乳鸽，皮酥肉嫩，咬下去香气四溢。<br/>我先前在网上看过攻略，说教堂里没什么值得看的东西，进去之后最多十五分钟就出来了，不建议购买门票，在外面拍拍照就算了。我原本也是这么想的——因此我拿出我的nikon5200，没什么兴致地切换角度拍下几张。可正当我盘算着把相机收回背囊、到不远处的西餐厅吃稍早的晚饭时（没准还有烤乳鸽吃），我瞥到了教堂门口金发女孩的侧脸——是我昨天遇见的女孩，连防寒装备都是同样的款式。她掀开军绿色的布帘，几缕丝线般的金发在凛风中飞舞，下一瞬便随同身影消失在帘后。<br/>鬼使神差地，我走向了售票处。等我回过神来，手里已经握了一张票，上面标着价格：十五人民币。不算是宰客。我用力晃晃被刀子般的冬风吹得略微发痛的脑袋，走向了教堂。<br/>我说不清为什么我要这么做。也许是因为那个女孩的侧身被布帘遮挡了一大半时，我似乎看到了她的影子——她的过去，不是现在映照在所有人眼中的高挑成熟的她，而是更加娇小脆弱，更加愤怒，却同样执著。<br/>当然，这只是我本人的臆想。说到底我在骨子里是一个有点儿浪漫主义的人，单是与昨天偶然在景区说了几句话的陌生姑娘重逢这件事，都足够引起我的兴趣了。</p><p>我走进教堂。人意外地非常多，我猜应该大部分是被旅行团坑骗的游客。神父正在最后的晚餐前方布道，声音高昂，深棕色的胡须一颤一颤，似乎沾上了点唾沫。<br/>我环顾四周，全是人，所以我把视线投向了上方。教堂穹顶的壁画剥落得厉害，暴露出内里的肮脏石灰，莫名地给我一种讽刺感。这次我用手机简单地把它拍了下来，然后就开始艰难地寻找那个金发的女孩儿。最终我找到了她，她平静地直视前方，却好像没有在听神父的布道，而她实际上或许并不平静——她的指尖正不安分地叩击着木椅。<br/>话说回来，有多少人是在认真地听神父讲话的呢？我再度观察起人们：坐在木椅上的人们有许多都掏出了手机对着眼前光怪陆离的画面微笑，站着的人则多数在围观墙壁上贴着的当地近代史。但我仍旧发现了几个专心倾听的人——比如就坐在离我不远处的男孩，看上去二十岁左右，也是个外国人，银发金瞳。他几乎是纹丝不动地坐在那儿，脸上虽没有虔诚，却极为真挚。我看到他胸前的凯尔特十字架，它在昏黄的灯光下折射着斜晖，光线被稍稍翘起的衣领折断。</p><p>布道结束了。人群如同潮水般瞬间涌向狭小的门口，我的膝盖不断地被人摩擦碰撞，有些火辣辣地痛。我也该离开的。我是个非常普通的人，上学时是普通的学生，工作时是普通的公务员，就连用的相机也是最普通的款式。我与浪漫主义的生活无缘。人不该追求不适合自己的生活，可是我把目光投向了那个金发女孩。我实在很在意她。<br/>她在座椅上纹丝不动，和那个离我很近的银发男孩一样。教堂已经显得空旷了，连空气都更为清冷，好在这时下一批游客走了进来。大量的二氧化碳再次把教堂内部变作温室。这时她好像终于下定决心，站了起来，不断拨开眼前人的手臂，径直走到银发男孩旁边坐下。男孩偏了偏头，以十分温柔的眼神注视着她。<br/>我莫名地心脏狂跳起来。我意识到，有什么要发生了。我咽下一口唾沫，拼命地让自己的听觉忽略周遭的噪音，只关注他们的对话。<br/>鸡尾酒会效应发挥了它应有的作用，我以我高考英语低空飞过及格线的听力以及翻译水平，听到了女孩如下话语：</p><p>“在你走后，我踏上你的旅途，走了你走过的所有路。”<br/>“你爱的我替你又爱了一遍，从相信到不相信，再从不相信到相信。”<br/>“我心怀期待，我一直在找你，我想要找到你，想要再见到你。”</p><p>全程男孩一句话都没有说，但当女孩绿松石一般的眸子渗出液珠时，他把她拉过去，轻轻地啄吻一下。这究竟是圣者的亲吻还是人类的亲吻，我无从得知。<br/>下一秒汹涌人潮挡住我的视线。等我再把目光投向那个地方时，银发男孩已经不见踪影，而金发女孩垂着头，放在膝盖上的拳头微微颤抖着。有那么一瞬间她的背影看上去是那么娇小脆弱，尽管她已是一位高挑成熟的女性……我摇摇头，起身走向教堂的门口。门外，洁白鸽羽与湛蓝天空相辉成趣。</p><p> </p><p>之后我去了附近的西餐厅吃晚饭，那里没有烤乳鸽。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>